


The Prince and the Knight

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: There was once a prince. He was not a golden prince, as so many are, but he was a prince.





	The Prince and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the old fics to be imported!

There was once a prince. He was not a golden prince, as so many are, but he was a prince.

He was the seventeenth prince, and the important roles were for the first three. So the prince would never do anything great. He was a trophy, and back-up prince for the back-up princes. He had no purpose in life.

It would have been better that way, Suzaku thinks. It would have been better if he lived in that role, smiling and bored out of his mind.

He would have never died, then.

* * *

 

There once was a knight. He was covered in blood, but praised for it.

He was the knight of seven, and his duty was to the king. So he would never serve one of the kings, much less the one who shares his number. He was a soldier, and a diplomat for the Japanese. He was dedicated in life.

Except it didn't work out that way, Suzaku thinks. Because the knight met a prince, and then he met a princess. Both drew him into their world, and then the princess died.

A little while later, the prince died too.

* * *

 

There was once a selfish king. He conquered the world and taught them terror.

He was a usurper, and he dreamt of a peaceful world. So he conquered and showed the people what they were destined to become. He was an example, and constricted the world. He had pride in life.

He planned everything, Suzaku thinks. He planned even his own death, the happiness and relief it would bring the people; he was a martyr cloaked in tyranny.

And so he died.

* * *

 

There is a friend, one who lived. He has lost his identity to another's.

He was a dreamer, and his stubbornness made him great. So he did great things. He was a leader, and a protector of so many things. He had purpose in life.

He was stupid, Suzaku thinks. He lost his closest friend and no longer has a face to call his own. And now he is stuck in life, unable to leave.

And so he lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate and am motivated by comments if you would like to leave one? At the same time, replying gives me a lot of stress-- so if you don't receive a reply, please know that I treasure your words very much. <3


End file.
